Re-making the PowerPuff Girls
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: It's been a few years after a catastrophic attack on the legendary powerpuff girls which in turn broke a part the family. And after all the years Buttercup's the only one really left to do any fighting (more summary will be added on later!)
1. Chapter 1

**Buttercup**

* * *

I breathed heavily as I chased after the green scaly beastie which was making its way downtown Townsville. I sprinted as fast as I could trying to catch the thing running for its life on its stubby four legs , however he was pretty fast if I do say so myself with his stubby legs.

I guess I should stop toying with it though, it's better that I get it done so I could deliver new stats to the Professor before bed time. I dart forward grabbing the beasts tail and pulling it to a halt with my super strength right before I slammed it against the concrete street causing it to let out a thunderous screech as it made contact.

I grinned a bit as adrenaline hit my body causing my heart to race faster and faster. Any moment one of these things could actually kill me, but it was a total thrill it was my drug to fight these things. I've played the game of life and death more than once and never in my life had I ever felt so alive. You could totally call me an adrenaline junkie, I just love the feeling.

The scaly monster recoiled however seizing its arms aback and forth trying to use it talons to scratch me and while I tried to get closer to it was able to scratch me. I hissed heavily as a stinging pain came to my arm and I held it tight to my chest.

I glowered over it and it cowered in fear as it looked deep into my forest green eyes. "You're finished!" I howl at it as I grab a compact from my pocket and press it against its scaly body and pressed the button on it causing it to disappear within the air.

I panted louder and held my injured arm closer to my chest, I surveyed the area around me. The town's people would casually look at me and then look away, but other than that they were all just going on with their lives unharmed by the monster. I let out a sigh of relief and trudged back to home so the Professor could sterilize my wound.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

* * *

I opened the door to the house and screamed at the top of my lungs, "I'm home!" Just like I would in my elementary days. Professor was the only one here though I don't see why I still do it, it just seems... Like I have to in a way.

"I'm in the laboratory, dear," the Professor shouts to me.

'Like you always are,' I think to myself as I go downstairs, but after the last few steps I cringe as my arm went into a burning rage causing me to lose my footing on the stairs and fall down the last remaining steps.

"Buttercup!" The Professor shouted rushing to my aid, but I steady myself so I could stand back up.

"I'm fine it's just my arm, that last monster was able to slash me with one of its talons," I say holding my arm put to him.

His brow furrowed with concern as he put his icy cold hands on my arms do he could pull it closer to his face so he could closely look at my cut. He then pulled on my arm bringing me over to a stool in the corner with a first aid kit.

He grabbed a strange blue colored bottle and cotton ball and put the liquid on the cotton ball which sucked the liquid up like a sponge. He brought it to my arm, delicately dabbing the cut. I cringed each dab due to the liquid making it sting my cut.

"You should have gotten here faster," he said angrily. I wasn't sure if he was angry at me or maybe even himself. "If only you had all of your powers y-you could have-" he stopped as his voice started to crack.

He then put the cotton ball down and we sat in silence a few minutes. He then picked up a gauge and put the blue liquid from the bottle and put it onto my arm and then wrapped it up. "You just have to be more careful," he says after securely wrapping the bandage around my arm.

Again we sat in silence which seemed worse than my still stinging arm. It never used to be like this our house used to be loud and always full of laughter. I was never really one to show my soft side even if it is completely obvious to everyone that I have one, but still it just makes me feel, I dunno reassuring that no one will see what I really feel.

However I built up so many walls to guard my soft side now that even the professor isn't able to break his way through, like he was able to when I was younger. We've still never had a talk about the incident, nobody has.

"Hey, why don't you tell me about that monster I chased out-of-town," I said with a slight smile knowing that talking about these things interested him so much.

He gave me a bright cheery smile as he got up and went to a projector and clicked a button. The projection on the screen of the monster that I had fought a few minutes earlier.

"So what is it?" I ask examining the picture.

"This is a lizard man a monster subhuman, they're said to come from swamps and even sewers and abandoned subway stations. They're new monsters so there isn't much information on them, but they also have incapable strength. Also there have been sightings of this creature" the professor said and I nodded my head as He spoke.

I stepped up closer to the screen, "These aren't like the monsters we used to face they're more intellectual, not just one hit and they're gone," I say with a heavy sigh remembering how easy it was to defeat a single monster with them, but I shook the thought out of my head reminding myself not to dwell in the past.

"That's true they all now have they're one little special kicks now and not only that, but these we have information on and they continue to reappear in our city," the professor said scratching his chin as he fiddled his old pipe out of his lab coat's pocket.

"Is their something wrong with the void?"

"No, they've been working just fine the compacts are working fine right?"

"Yeah, they are they disappear before me just the same as before. It seems like they've been sent to that one dimension from where they dwell."

The professor fiddled with his pipe before he began to take his smoke and rubbed his temples together. "There's been more monster sightings too," I heard him mutter.

"Why is this all happening now?" I groan to myself. The Mist as the professor calls it was created by him for the government who managed to pump it into our water systems which had affected the memories of Townsville citizens. They began to forget more and more about the amazing Trio called the PowerPuff Girls and began to develop a blind eye to monsters. After everyone forgot The PowerPuff Girls just became fantasy just stories created to entertain children of all ages. Just some old legacy which happens to so many heroes.

I let out a sigh as I held out my hand and waved my fingers and made them into a fist. I put my hands up to my face until my fingertips traced over my lips and then to my nose. I brushed my hand into my hair until I found my ear and gave it a squeeze. This wasn't how I was, it's how I am now, but not then.

I grumbled again and took a deep breath and then a thought suddenly raced through my head.

"Professor?" I ask drawing his attention.

"Yes , Buttercup?" He said.

"Doesn't Townsville have an abandoned subway?" I ask.

He then went back to scratching his chin and looked at me with his brows furrowed, "It does."

"Dammit!" I shout and walk over to one of the desks and slide a drawer open full off compacts. I grab a bag and grab handfuls of compacts and throw them back into the bag.

"I'll be back after I'm through exterminating these pests," I grumble to the professor and stomp upstairs.

I run off into a sprint down the neighborhood trying to look at least a little normal to not attract that much suspicion. I look down the horizon and see moving trucks down a bit further on the road. I continue to sprint, but once I got to the point of the moving trucks forcing me to stop unless I had wanted to tackle a mover who was carrying some super special hand me down passed generation to generation only to have it crushed. So I simply jog in place until they're out of my way.

I pick up my feet when they're out-of-the-way, but my eyes catch something a girl with bright baby blue eyes with golden blond hair held in two low ponytails with a white sun hat with a ribbon tied around it.

"Bubbles?" I say and nearly stop dead in my tracks if it weren't for some ass trying to park his car while I was in the middle of my daydream.

I go back to sprinting to the subway I try to think of ways to decide how I should get rid if there are any pests there, but my mind kept drifting off to the girl. There's one in a million chances that's her though she could never be her and even if it was her, what am I thinking there's no way it's her I argued to myself.

I stopped when I found one of the entrances to the subway I took one step down the stairs.

The image of the girl flashed in my mind, even if it was her I couldn't let her go back to this life, especially now.

* * *

**Cosmic:** It's been a while since I started to writing, actually had this idea and had it written out for a while... I was being a lazy butt and hadn't posted it I even have the second chapter written out. I guess I'll pot that when I have the third chapter written. And more will be explained of course in later chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles

* * *

_Okay Bubbles you've totally got this, you're going to be your usual perky self and not let this high school monarchy knock you down _I thought to myself trying to give myself a mental pep-talk as I stood in front of the glass doors.

Townsville Academy for the Arts were extremely notorious for their monarchy going on, but to be fair it's a school full of drama geeks and many others that follow, even models go here. You're also guaranteed to get a career in whatever subject you study in.

I take a step through the door and I suddenly feel something push against me after my first few steps into the highschool. I managed to stay on my feet while the other girl tumbles to the floor.

"Sorry!" I shout to her and I offer my hand out to her.

She on the other hand slaps my hand away as she gets up by herself and dusts herself off. I stop and marvel at her she had dark auburn hair pinned up into a bun with a braid around it, with dark green eyes, and had a very curveous shape.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, it's hard enough to make a perfect image of myself without people like you bumping into me," She said with pure venom in her tone as she gave me the dirtiest look.

"Actually you're the-" before I could finish the girl stomps away. "One who bumps into me," I whisper softly to myself and then I sigh softly to myself. _That was just a fantastic first impression, egotistic narcicist _I thought to myself as I make my way into the councellor office.

"Miss Good Lady?" I say as I open up the door to my new councellor's office.

"Oh, Bubbles you're here," she said as she looked up from her computer. "I'm so glad that you had decided on joining us this I thought to myself as I make my way into the councellor office.

"Miss Good Lady?" I say as I open up the door to my new councellor's office.

"Oh, Bubbles you're here," a small petite young woman who was probably fresh out of college with light green eyes, extremely pale skin, with a small splash of freckles said as she looked up from her computer.

"I'm so glad that you had decided on joining us this year," she said with a smile on her face. "Please take a seat."

I give her a shy smile as I take a seat across from her. Miss Good Lady was at one of my old school's art viewings and practically begged me to go to this school. After I told her no since I thought it would be a complete inconvenience to my family and that would be way to selfish of me to even ask my family to move all across the state for a school. Miss Good Lady was relentless though, she went to my house and was able to convince my parents that I needed to not let my talent go to waste. So we then moved during mid summer to the metropolis city Townsville.

"So, I've already have your schedule done and I just thought these classes would be perfect for you," She said with a cheerful smile as she handed me a slip of paper.

"You chose my courses?" I ask, no wonder I didn't get a registration form.

"Your parents had given me ok," Miss Good Lady said with an innocent face as her mouth made an 'O' shape.

I look down at the slip of paper, so far so good, but then my eyes spot something a little off. "You signed me up for Tai Chi?" I say looking up to her.

"A pretty young girl like you in a big city like this? I thought that you should learn a little fighting to defend yourself."

"If you put it like that."

She gave me a wide smile showing her perfectly white straightened teach, "I'm just looking for your best interest, you better get to class now don't want to be late on your first day, no?"

I shake my head slowly, "Good, Princess dear?" She said out into the hall way and the girl from before stepped into the door frame.

"Yes, Miss Good Lady," She grumbled.

"Would you mind bringing Bubbles to homeroom? You both have the same home room."

"Of course, I'ld be happy to help a fellow classmate," she said with a smile.

"Good, if there's anything you need from me I'm always here."

"Ok," I say and get up from the chair as I walk out of the office with the Princess. "It's really nice of you to help me," I say trying my best to be friendly maybe she's nicer than we first met.

"Uh, huh," she said and then stopped in front of a door with a girl's restroom sign. "Listen I've got to go do you mind waiting out here for me?"

"I don't mind, hurry though there's only a few minutes left of class."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said batting her eyelashes as she then gave me a sour face and walked inside of the classroom.

I sigh softly and then push off the wall, _How stupid does she think I am?_ I thought to myself as I walked off to homeroom. I memorized the entire school map before I came, only because I was afraid I would be like the freshmen totally lost and no clue where to go. I'm a Junior this year, ther's no need for me to repeat the process. That bathroom however had two exits, she could've easily just left and after that sour face she gave it all a way.

I walked into the classroom as soon as the warning bell went off. Princess entered the room seconds after I came in. She looked at me and gave me an evil little smirk, "Hey, Bubbles why weren't you waiting outside for me I thought I was going to show you around the school like Miss Good Lady suggested or maybe you just didn't want to be around me because you thought I was some shallow bitch just because I had wanted to fix my hair after you bumped into me and left me their while you stalked off."

"I-I-" I stop as whispers were passed and people were beginning to give me dirty looks.

"Maybe you should go back to Miss Good Lady's room to talk about these issues," she said and then gave me a pouty face. "Wouldn't want you to not have any friends here because of this temper you have."

"Why don't you shut up, Morbucks," a girl with lavendar died hair said who had just taken a seat next to me

"Excuse me, I don't think it's any of your business."

"I think it does when you're screeching at the top of your lungs," She said as she crossed her arms glaring at Princess.

"Ms. Morbucks will you please come and pass out these papers?" The teacher said trying to break up our dispute.

She nodded her head and then walked away from us as she grumbled under her breath.

"Um, thanks for sticking up for me I don't think I could do that on my own," I say.

She looked at me and gave me a blank stare and then nodded her head, "I was just putting her in her place you know, it's easy to stand up to people especially those who act like Princess. You just have to stop caring what they think about you and branch off."

The homeroom teacher then begins to go over class and school rules which I soon drone out as I begin to doodle all over the handout given. That's easy for her to say, I actually care what peple think of me. Hopefully this school year won't be anything like the last one.


End file.
